


Voyage of Mars

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [49]
Category: GacktJOB, Jrock
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Maybe it shouldn't have bothered him, but You couldn't help it. Watching Masa throw himself all over Gackt.... He hated every second of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: May 2000  
> Aww, I haven't written a first kiss type drabble in forever, but these two....

You was grateful to return to their hotel room, quickly stripping out of his clothes and heading straight for the shower, Gackt's laughter trailing behind him. He was still washing his hair when he felt a light touch on his shoulder, fingers that trailed down his back.

“Need me to wash your back?” Gackt asked, amusement still coloring his tone.

“If I said no, would that actually stop you?” he grumbled, though he wasn't actually mad at Gackt. To be honest, the only person he was really angry with was Masa.

“It would, if that's what you want,” the man behind him said softly, any laughter now gone from his voice. Teasing fingers became a firm hand pressed against the small of his back, then joined by a forehead against his shoulder. “I'm sorry, love. It was just play, just banter, he means nothing to me. _You_ are my soulmate, no other. Every time, I find myself lost without you.”

He could feel the sincerity in the tenshi's touch, the genuine warmth of a deep-rooted love that he couldn't completely understand but also couldn't ignore. It was there, under everything Gackt did and said, plainly manifest in his aura whenever they were together. It was a little overwhelming, the tenshi's conviction that they were meant to be together, as soulmates, as more than just friends. You could feel his own wishes getting lost in that conviction, unsure anymore if he actually wanted this or if it was all Gackt's doing.

“Right, I'll leave you alone then,” Gackt mumbled and You hated the way the other man made it sound like he was rejecting him out of hand, throwing him aside. A huff and he turned around, grabbing Gackt's arm and tugging him back into the shower with him.

“You're such a stubborn ass,” he muttered, leaning in to press their foreheads together. “What the hell am I supposed to do with you?”

“Love me?”

The retort was so expected and yet so plaintively given that You couldn't help a soft laugh, pulling back just enough to brush a kiss to his forehead.

“As you said, we're soulmates, Gacchan. It's going to take more than Masa-kun being an ass to get rid of me.”

“Getting rid of you will never be in my plans,” Gackt murmured, reaching up to cup his cheek. Their lips met in a first kiss that was like nothing You had ever experienced before in his life. In that moment, the doubts fell away and as he pulled Gackt closer, he knew this was his path in life now.


End file.
